The Tickle War
by MKartracingqueen
Summary: When the Warners finish their daily routine ahead of schedule, Yakko sees this as the perfect opportunity to have a tickle fight with Wakko and Dot. Soon, it turns into a full-on war between the siblings. Who will win? Read and find out...


**Hey guys! I'm back to writing Animaniacs fanfiction 'cause I had this idea inspired by** **EpicLoverGuy101's tickle fight fanfics. I've had an idea of doing something similar to his stories for a long time, but it took me a few months to come up with the right dialogue and areas where the Warners tickle each other. I also decided to incorporate Dot in this story because I haven't seen her in the tickle-fics yet.**

 **It's been a while so I'm sorry if there's any OOC moments, but I'm doing my best to keep everything interesting and IC. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a normal day as usual. The Warners woke up, got chased by Ralph, and eventually outran him to bring chaos. After a few hours, Ralph found them again and chased them back to the tower. The Warners got inside, safe from the fat, dumb security guard. The day seemed to wear them out a bit, but it was nonetheless fun and enjoyable like always.

"What a day!" said Yakko, stretching and flexing his legs.

"Yeah," said Dot, "I thought it'd go on forever!"

Yakko looked up at the clock, which said 5:00, and discovered something rather odd.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

He pulled out a long list marked "Daily Routine".

"We're supposed to come back at 6. We ended an hour early!"

"Hey, you're right!" said Wakko.

"That's the first," said Dot, who didn't seem to care as much.

"Well sibs," said Yakko, "looks like we've got an extra hour to ourselves."

Wakko and Dot went to the refrigerator as Yakko sat down on the couch.

"Want anything?" said Dot.

"Do you need to ask?" said Wakko.

Dot rolled her eyes, took out a bologna sandwich, cut it in half, and gave Wakko a slice as she saved the other for herself. Then she filled two glasses with water.

"Want anything, Yakko?"

"Nah, I'm good!"

Yakko watched Wakko eat the sandwich in one bite and drink the water in one gulp.

 _Typical._

He sat there, thinking about the best way to spend his free time. Use his paddleball? Nah, too obvious. Go romping? He could do it all day, but his sibs would get tired of it in less than a minute! What could he possibly do? Finally it hit him: it's been a few years since he's had a tickle fight with Wakko and Dot, and today he'd finally get his chance to do it again. After all, the sound of their laughter was nothing but joyful music to his ears.

After eating, Wakko and Dot joined Yakko on the sofa, unaware that Yakko was eyeing his prey the whole time.

"So," said Dot, "got any ideas on what to do?"

"No," said Wakko. "You?"

Dot shook her head.

"Out of ideas. What about you, Yakko?"

"Oh, I've got an idea! This is gonna be fun! For me, at least..."

He deviously smiled at Wakko and Dot, slightly unnerving them.

"Yakko?" said Wakko. "What are you-"

Wakko and Dot squealed as Yakko pounced on them and used his legs to pin them to the ground. Then, he slowly moved his fingers under their chins before they had enough time to react.

"Stop that!" said Dot, giggling.

"T-that tickles!" said Wakko, also starting to laugh.

"Oh, really? Great! That means you're just _begging_ for more..."

"No!" they managed to shout.

Yakko rapidly wiggled his fingers under their chins, making them burst with laughter. Then he moved on to their necks, making them laugh even harder. Wakko and Dot squirmed, trying to escape, but Yakko only held them down even harder.

"He's t-too s-s-strong!" Wakko managed to get out before laughing again.

Yakko stopped after a few minutes.

"Had enough?" said Yakko, putting his hands on his hips.

Unfortunately, this proved a big mistake for him as he accidentally loosened his grip on Wakko and Dot, allowing them to break free.

"Yes!" said Wakko and Dot, kicking Yakko off them. Wakko held him down so he wouldn't escape.

"Payback time!" said Dot.

"Uh-oh..." said Yakko, realizing his situation.

Wakko and Dot eyed Yakko's belly, specifically his belly button.

"Target sighted!" said Dot.

Wakko used his finger to draw small circles around Yakko's belly button, gradually going faster and faster. Yakko cringed and squirmed, but Wakko held him down even harder, knowing that the belly button was Yakko's weak spot.

"Ready..." said Wakko.

"No, no, no, don't you dare...!" said Yakko.

"Aim..."

"Please, I'm begging you! Anything but that!"

"Fire!"

Dot blew a strong raspberry, causing Yakko to laugh loudly and uncontrollably. Dot blew them harder and harder to the point where Yakko couldn't breathe.

"We make a good team!" said Wakko.

"Yeah..." said Dot. "You might wanna think twice about that."

She tackled him and held her brothers down by lying on her belly.

"This is mutiny!" said Wakko.

Dot used her hands to wiggle their toes. Giggles came out of Yakko and Wakko, eventually turning into full-on laughs as Dot rapidly rubbed and poked the bottoms of their feet. Then she took out two feathers, knowing that using them on the centers were most effective. Yakko realized he and Wakko were in big trouble once she pulled them out.

"Dot, I swear-"

He couldn't bring himself to say anymore as Dot started tickling them with the feathers. As Dot tickled them the best she could, Yakko and Wakko were wheezing from laughing so much. Soon, however, they managed to buck her off.

"Oh, come on!" she screamed as Yakko held her down.

"Get her!" Yakko shouted.

Wakko rapidly poked Dot's sides, which tased her on occasion. She couldn't help but let out laughter until her sides hurt and she ran out of breath.

"S-stop it!" she managed to say while catching her breath.

Yakko finally let go of her and stood up.

"Come and get me!"

"Oh, it's on!" said Dot.

The Warners chased each other. They repeatedly tickled each other and laughed as the chase continued all over the tower.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the movie lot, Thaddeus Plotz was filling out some paperwork in his office when he heard a loud noise. He turned around and saw the tower moving around and jumping out of control.

"What in the-? Scratchansniff!"

The studio psychiatrist quickly rushed into Plotz's office.

"Y-yes zir?"

"The Warners are up to something. I want you to check on them right away and stop this ruckus!"

Scratchansniff nodded and ran off to the tower. When he saw its movement, he nervously gulped.

"Vat are those kidses up to now?"

He cautiously climbed up and opened the door to see something he'd never forget.

* * *

After all the chasing and tickling, the Warners finally stopped chasing each other and collapsed on the ground laughing. They were out of breath as Yakko hugged his siblings.

"Let's...all agree...to never do that again," said Wakko, panting heavily.

"I can't...make any...promises," said Yakko, also panting.

After a few more seconds, he finally caught his breath.

"That was fun. You know something? This is probably gonna sound cheesy, but I gotta say it: it's little moments like these when I realize how much you really mean to me. I wish we could have more moments like this!"

"Right back at ya, brother sib!" said Wakko.

"Me too!" said Dot.

"Love ya guys," said Yakko.

Yakko lovingly kissed Wakko and Dot's foreheads. Then they fell asleep on the floor, unaware that Scratchansniff was still watching them.

"Awww..." he muttered, smiling at them.

He knew it most likely wasn't a good idea to stick around, so he gently closed the door, walked away, and let the Warners rest after a long hour of tickling.


End file.
